


A Start

by Nikaya



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, if zuko and katara actually talked to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaya/pseuds/Nikaya
Summary: A what-if Zuko and Katara got to know each other better during Book 3, and both finding out about the other's secret identities, The Blue Spirit and The Painted Lady. Written for @mermaidgirl4565 on Twitter!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 47





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the full request:  
> \--Okay, I’ve been rewatching Avatar: The Last Airbender. Has anyone else read any Zutara fics about Zuko finding out about the fishing village in the Fire Nation that Katara took care of as the painted lady? That she hasd another persona same as him with the Blue Spirit? And hefalls even more in love with her and her passion to take care of people in need and to fight whatever systems that are responsible.   
> Like  
> ‘She’d make one hell of a Fire Lady. Shit did I just think that? No she’s a good friend. There’s no way she would want to help rule here in  
> the Fire Nation. She’d probably be happier traveling the world helping people with Aang.’ And then he’d sigh to himself like the angsty adult he is and believe it was unrequited love when actually Katara has thought about him and helping people of the Fire Nation adjust to being  
> a more open minded and inclusive society. And maaaaybe she’s had a bit of a crush on him too this whole time but hasn’t wanted to ruin their friendship by pursuing it?

It was approaching sunset with the light tinged pink as it cascaded into the Western Air Temple. More often than not, it was Katara’s duty to start dinner for the team, but she was having trouble with the dryness of the Fire Nation’s climate.

While trying to strike a fire, the newest member of Team Avatar emerged from the rooms inside. He spotted Katara and looked around; no one else was there just yet, and she seemed to be struggling. He rubbed one arm with his hand before sighing and approached.

“Hey,” he said loud enough as to not startle her. “Need some help with that?”

Katara whipped her head around anyway and narrowed her eyes when she saw him. Her nostrils flared for a second, but she managed to keep her cool. “It would be easier if you just did it.”

Taking that as encouragement–and possibly a way to make her happier with him–he walked over and snapped his fingers against the wood. A tiny spark started, so he held his hands up to the fire and grew it slowly, warming their faces.

When he was done, he stepped back with a smile. “Anything else I can do?”

“No thanks.” she said bluntly and turned back to the fire to start cooking.

He lingered for a few moments before the rest of the group came out to the smell of their next meal.

As the others gathered around them, Zuko opted for a spot furthest from Katara between Toph and Sokka who seemed to be the more welcoming of the bunch. Suki and Sokka sat near Katara.

Sokka bit into his meal, chewing loudly before gulping. “Huh. Not terrible, at least.”

“Gee, thanks,” Katara commented with an eye roll.

“I mean, it’s not your fault!” he added quickly. “Hey, it’s better than that fishing village we stayed in.”

“You mean Jang Hui?” Katara asked with a raised eyebrow. “Those people were  _ dying _ . And your biggest concern was the  _ quality _ of the food?”

Suki leveled a look with him.

“What? A guy’s gotta eat!” he said flippantly, taking another bite. Through his chewing, he added, “If it wasn’t for me, the town might have turned on you, too, so you have me to thank for that.”

“I visited that village once when I was first banished with my uncle,” Zuko quietly piped in. “They seemed like good people.”

“Yeah, well, when they found out Katara was a waterbender, it was a pretty close call,” Sokka said.

“But the people were thankful for what she did for them, and in the end, we did get them the help they needed.” Aang explained, smiling at the group.

“What do you mean?” Zuko said, looking back to the girl in question.

“Since everyone here likes to talk in circles,” Toph interjected, “what Twinkle Toes is trying to say is that if Sugar Queen didn’t pretend to be that spirit, they all probably would’ve died.”

Zuko’s eyes widened at that and drew back toward her.

Katara rubbed her arms a little. “I just did the right thing.”

“Doing the right thing versus dressing up as the spirit of a town and destroying the factory there while throwing out the soldiers…. Those are a  _ little  _ different.” Toph pointed out while picking food from her teeth.

“It’s not so different from the Blue Spirit,” Aang pointed out.

Several utensils clattered as silence fell over the group.

“The Blue Spirit?” Sokka asked abruptly. “Wasn’t he wanted by the Fire Nation for releasing Aang or something?”

“That… was me.” Zuko admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

Everyone’s eyes looked from Zuko to Aang.

“I told you guys before that Zuko had saved me before all of this. At the time, I didn’t know if it was just to claim me for himself, but there were so many times he could have betrayed me and didn’t.”

Katara looked back to Zuko as he looked up. There was an unspoken agreement made as they studied each other.

_ Thank you. _

* * *

  
  


Just a few days before Sozin’s Comet was due to arrive, the group was settling in for the night at Zuko’s family summer home. The play had been… eventful and left some things unsaid.

Katara sat at the edge of the water on the beach, looking up at the moon. She closed her eyes and sighed, taking in the warm breeze of the Fire Nation’s night air.

She turned when she heard footsteps approaching in the sand; Zuko gave her a small wave, and she smiled back. He walked up and sat beside her, looking up at the moon.

“I didn’t realize until we freed Suki that that’s Sokka’s ex-girlfriend.” he said suddenly.

Katara scoffed. “Leave it to Sokka to go after the one girl destined to be the moon.” She looked over at him. “If the sun hadn’t come up so soon, I would’ve kept you there a long time.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “You have, huh?”

The two of them laughed lightly together.

“I didn’t know you saved Aang before. There’d been whispered of the Blue Spirit that kind of operated to help the common people.” she admitted.

He sighed. “And who knew an actual  _ spirit _ was saving  _ my _ people when its royalty failed them.”

“Well, she did.” she said quietly.

Zuko raised an eyebrow.

“The Painted Lady… she appeared before me to thank me after everything. She couldn’t help the people the way I did. But she wanted to.”

Zuko pursed his lips for a moment. “I think the spirits have taken a liking to the team over the past year. And not just because of Aang.”

At that, Katara nodded. “I think we’ve earned their favor. We try to keep balance with them as a group. But like I told Sokka, the people there needed us. And I wouldn’t turn my back on those that need me.” She looked back up at the moon with a fond smile.

And Zuko looked at her the same way. His expression softened, a warmth flushing his features as he thought about how incredible she’d be as a leader… maybe even the leader of the Fire Nation.

He blinked.

Feeling his own throat clamp shut, he blinked again before looking back up at the moon, hoping she wasn’t watching his inner conflict.

Katara as the Fire Lady? Was he insane?

But from a logistical standpoint, she was perfect. She was a natural leader, a strong person in bending and in politics, and beautiful to boot. Technically speaking, she was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe’s daughter. Them together could bring the peace needed between the two nations.

He rubbed a hand over his face. No. She would never see him that way.

And beside him, Katara was glad. She was glad that Zuko really did care about his people as much as she did. Having spent the past few weeks posing as one of  _ his subjects _ , Katara had experience first-hand the poverty and struggles of his people. Where she once despised them, she had grown fond of them and their culture. There weren’t all out for the blood of the other nations like the Fire Lord. They were just…  _ people. _

She knew now just how well Zuko would treat his people. She knew that he would work hard to find the injustices done to them under his father’s iron fist. She could help him find and help those that need it most. Growing up in poverty herself, she could teach him-!

Wait.

Was she insane?!

* * *

  
  


Leaning on Katara for support, Zuko ordered the nearest soldiers to take Azula away. The two of them watched her get hauled off, wrapped up so as to not hurt anyone else.

He ordered Lo and Li be taken away as well to a lower security prison as they made their way into the palace to regroup.

Guards and servants rushed to Zuko’s aid, thanking him for taking down his sister and wanting to heal his injuries. Some made faces at Katara, but one look from the would be Fire Lord, and they showed her kindness.

When things started to settle down, a messenger hawk was sent out to Sokka and the others to alert them of the retaking of the Fire Nation Capital.

Katara insisted on helping to treat Zuko’s injuries with the rest of his staff until he was bandaged and stable. By the time they left, Katara had become rather friendly with them, and they had seemed intrigued and excited by Katara’s healing. They left telling her they would bring them something to eat when Zuko woke up.

She sat on the edge of the bed, watching his breathing. She finally allowed herself a sigh of relief as she shook her head. She couldn’t believe he’d sacrifice himself for her the way he did. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she’d have to be patient.

A few hours later, Zuko groaned as his eyes opened. Katara jumped up from her seat on the bed and looked him over. “How are you feeling?”

“Katara?” came his voice rather husky from waking and pain.

“I’m right here,” she said softly, taking his hand.

“I need to tell you something,” he said, groaning again as he tried to sit up.

Katara’s chest tightened at his words as she went to his side and helped him get upright. “I think I need to ask you something too.”

“I might… be able to answer that first.” he insisted.

She paused to stare at him.

A beat later, he sighed and looked down at her hands holding his and covered them with the other. “I’m sorry I scared you. I’m sorry for a lot of things,” he said, punctuated by a scoff. “But… not sorry I did it. The world needs you to rebuild.  _ I _ need you. I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you, especially because of my mistakes.”

Her expression softened as she squeezed his hand. “I’m fine. And you need to have better self-preservation. You know how to redirect lightning.”

“I know. I just… let my feelings take over.” He finally looked up to meet Katara’s eyes as they widened. He squeezed her hands back gently. “Stay with me. Help me rebuild the Fire Nation… my home.”

Katara gaped at him, her cheeks burning. “I… I don’t know.” she said, swallowing. “I still don’t know what’s happening to Sokka, Toph, Suki, Aang….” She glanced sideways, guilt creeping up her throat.

Zuko turned a bit to catch her eyes again and force her to meet them. “They will be okay. But when this is all over, we’re all going to have jobs to do, places to go, people to help again. But what do  _ you _ want? Where are  _ you _ going to go?”

She averted her eyes as she collected herself. That was something she’d never been asked. A year ago, she wanted to master waterbending. She wanted to help the Avatar master the elements. She wanted to defeat the Fire Lord. And now, on the precipice of peace, she didn’t know where she was supposed to go from here.

But having traveled across the world, she’d become privy to the struggles of everyone. As much as she wanted to go home to Gran Gran, her father, and her village, she knew they would be taken care of when the war was over. But the Fire Nation?

There was over a century of prejudice and hate to undo, poverty and despair to amend, and peace to be made with the other nations,  _ especially _ the Water Tribes. She was smart enough to know she could easily be that bridge. She lived among them for weeks, learning about who they were and discovered her own prejudices to work on.

But all of these reasons flipped through her mind quicker than she could process each of them. There was only one thing she wanted.

She took a breath and looked him in the eye. “I want to be with you.”

Unsure if he heard her right, Zuko blinked. “You do?”

Seeing his stunned reaction, she smiled and lifted a hand to his scared cheek, touching it softly. “I do. I want to help you rebuild. I want to help the people of the Fire Nation. I think I’m needed here most.”

“You are,” he said softly, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. He lifted his own hand to hold hers again. “I need you. I think you’d make an amazing leader in the Fire Nation.”

Her breath stilled. “Are you saying what I think you are?”

“You don’t have to promise anything yet,” he said quickly, opening his eyes to look at her fully. He touched her cheek softly. “But we can start here… with us. Then you can decide if this is really what you want, once we know each other outside of the pressure of war.”

She smiled a little crookedly before nodding. “I think that’s a better idea.”

Just then, a guard burst through the door. “Prince Zuko! A messenger hawk returned! Fire Lord Ozai has been defeated! The Avatar took him alive!”

Both Zuko and Katara’s eyes widened as they looked at each other.

“It’s over.” she said, breathless.

“We won.” he added.

Zuko turned to the guard. “Prepare for their arrival. We need to be ready to detain my father and provide support for the Avatar.”

“Yes sir!” the guard said with a small bow. “But sir… you need to prepare for your coronation.”

Zuko paused and licked his lips.

Sensing his apprehension, Katara put a hand on his shoulder and turned to the guard. “Thank you. I think he just needs a minute.”

The guard bowed again respectfully and closed the door behind him.

“Are you alright?” she asked as soon as the door closed.

Zuko ran a hand through his mussed up hair. “Fire Lord…. I can’t believe it’s actually happening. My father’s tyranny is over. My banishment is over. The Hundred Year War… is  _ over _ .”

Understanding fell over Katara immediately, the relief not quite hitting them just yet. They still had yet to see the results of that or the rest of their family. So she hugged Zuko close, and he gripped her back as they both let tears slip down their faces.

A few moments later, they pulled back to look at each other, giddy expressions on both of their faces as they both let out nervous laughter.

Zuko saw the moment, and took it. He cupped Katara’s face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. She immediately reciprocated and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start.

* * *

Thanks for reading! You can find my other work and socials [here](https://linktr.ee/trainernick)!


End file.
